The Bath
by shasta53
Summary: Short one-shot written for Ninapolitan's Birthday. Edward brings Bella in after playing the snow and suggests that she take a bath to warm up.


**The Bath**

Short one-shot written for Ninapolitan's birthday. After returning from playing in the snow, Bella takes a bath to warm up. Prompt words: bath, bubbles, jealousy

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related, only this story.

I brought her into the house, trembling and shaking from the chill winter air. Once again, I could do nothing to warm her fragile body. After escorting her to my room, I bundled her under all the blankets on my bed and sat back, watching her body shiver.

"Edward," she whispered through chattering teeth. "Do you think I could take a hot bath? You know, to warm up?"

I mentally kicked myself. "Of course! Stay there and I will get it ready for you."

The hot water began to steam up the bathroom as the bubbles from the Rosalie's bubble bath foamed over the edge of the tub. I lit some candles and turned off bright, overhead light. In all of the images I have seen over the years in women's minds, these were always the constants when bathing for relaxation.

"Bella, your bath awaits," I said gently into her ear. Her eyes popped open at the sound of my voice and she struggled to release herself from the cocoon of blankets wrapped around her small frame.

She smiled at me suggestively. "Is there any chance you might join me? It's an awfully big tub..."

"That would not be helpful, Bella" I said reprovingly, while the monster inside me rejoiced at her suggestion. "For warming you and for my restraint."

She stalked off to the bathroom with an adorable pout and slammed the door. The many layers she was clothed in hit the floor and the water splashed lightly as she stepped in and settled beneath the surface. I fell backwards onto the bed as she moaned her approval. My imagination ran wild.

I could see the water flowing gently over her curves, her soft skin slippery. The hot water intensified her natural strawberry fragrance and it floated out of the bathroom and assaulted my senses. There was another scent there, a complimentary floral scent, from the bubble bath. That reminder added to my mental repertoire of thoughts. Bella's hair floating on the surface. Bella surrounded and wrapped in the light caress of foamy bubbles. Bubbles covering the breasts I longed to touch. My manhood twitched in my pants and reminded me of the constant erection I had these days.

Soft groans and whimpers of pleasure echoed around the bathroom, finding their way to my ears and lodging in my brain. Suddenly, it was me eliciting those moans from her perfect, rosy mouth as I ran my hands over her skin and kissed her collarbone. Instead of the bubbles clinging to her breasts, my lips covered her nipples and caused them to harden under my careful attentions. Her back arched, bringing them further into me and I buried my face between her soft mounds. My hands roamed lower, over her ribs and her hips. Her body reacted to my touch and the scent of her arousal overpowered the floral bubble bath and took over my mind. Hands gripped my length and pulled as moans filled the air. Bella's nipples found their way back into my mouth and I nibbled at them through my lips so her precious skin did not come into contact with my teeth.

"Touch me, Edward," she breathed into my ear. "Please."

I could no longer deny her. Not when she was spread out before me and begging me so sweetly. My fingers dipped into her hot folds and gently caressed her sensitive areas while she panted into my mouth. My lips captured hers in a searing kiss and I felt the passion intensify. Her grip on me strengthened and tugged, at first tentatively then more firmly. Her touch and the feel of her beneath my fingers sent me over the edge. I groaned loudly in shear pleasure as her body tightened beneath my hand and she matched my sounds.

"Edward?"

I opened my eyes and saw Bella wrapped in a fluffy white in the bathroom doorway. Bubbles clung to her hair and trailed down her chest, pooling in the soft fabric. Luckily, I had made my way under the covers in my bed as my hand was wrapped tightly around my shaft and a pool of venom settled on my stomach.

"Edward, are you all right?"

All I could do was nod. Those damn bubbles were falling into the crevice between her plumped breasts and I found myself hardening again beneath my own hand.

"Okay..." she said with a frown, turning around and stepping back into the twinkling light from the candles. "This bath feels really nice. I will only be a few more minutes."

"That's fine. Take as long as you need," I heard myself say. _Please, take all the time you need, _I thought. _More time for me to wish I could ever be those bubbles. _


End file.
